


Danganronpa: Goodbye Chatfic Despair

by PikachuCos



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Make fun of Souda hour, No Smut, Roombas, Swearing, but this is class 77 what do you expect, characters might be OOC, group chat fic bc why not, maaaggiiiccc, monokuma's crap, monomi is almost non existant, nagito komaeda's bullshit luck, no one dies, so much fucking crack, spoopy ghost?, swords go woosh, uhh hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuCos/pseuds/PikachuCos
Summary: uhh just a chatfic ig
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 21
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first chatfic! please give me feedback! i would like to improve in any way i can! There will be a scedule to this! Updated once a week (mostly should be on thursadys) anyways, enjoy the chaos centered around class 77 and their island shenanigans.

**Monomi <3has created a chatroom with 16 others!**

**Byakuya Twogami and 2 others have come online!**

**Fuyuhiko** : wh-

**Ibuki:** YAHOO!!!

**Twogami** : why

**Monomi <3** : this is to help you all get along! To get away from that nasty Monokuma!

**Monokuma has joined the chat!**

**Monomi <3** : aw man!!

**Monokuma** : spoke too soon my little sister!

**Mikan Tsumiki and 11 others have come online!**

**G U N D H A M T A N A K A A** : what is the meaning of this, foolish mortals

**Kazuichi** : why does Gundy have a cool name already?

**Sonia** : Gundy?

**Teruteru** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Mahiru** : don't. you. dare. Teruteru.

**Hiyoko** : he won't :)

**Chiaki** : Hiyoko? What did you do?

**Teruteru** : she's jus' staring at me with a weird smile ... STAP THA'

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu has gone offline!**

**Mikan** : why did Fuyuhiko go offline?

**Mahiru** : i dont know. He’s probably up to something though

**Teruteru** : up to something with Miss Peko if you know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama have come online!**

**Peko** : I apologize for being late, I was training.

**Teruteru** : training with fuydhsiugcfdl

**Hiyoko** : :)

**Peko** : ?

**Ibuki** : she punted his head into the keyboard

**Peko** : Oh.

**Monokuma** : now,

**Monokuma has kicked Monomi <3! Reason: “annoying little sister”**

**Nekomaru** : that doesnt seem like a good enough reason. BUT I AM NOW HERE. THIS SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA.

**Akane** : Hell Yeah!!

**Fuyuhiko** : or one that will go straight to shit

**Kazuichi** : haha straight

**Mahiru** : and there is our resident class himbo

**Sonia** : HKDSJHSJHSHJS

**Chiaki** : sorry i fell asleep. But I back read and i agree with Nekomaru and Akane this is a good idea to help us build bonds with each other.

**G U N D H A M T A N A K A A** : anyways, which one of you fools taught her how to key spam. I just want to talk 🔫

**Fuyuhiko:** oh shit oh fuck not the water gun-

**Ibuki:** Ibuki taught her! 

**Nagito** : such wonderful hope! I-

**Hajime** : yeah yeah we get it ‘hope and the good kush’ but I’m changing names now.

**Hajime Hintatas has changed their name to 8 Sides??!**

**Nekomaru** : wait- why was his name ‘Hajime Hintatas’ before-

**Hiyoko** : dont sweat the small details shit man

**8 Sides?? has changed 15 names!**

**Photomomb** : seriously? 😐 

**Angybabi** : what the fuck is this shit.

**Ho(p)e** : a name truly befitting of trash such as myself

**🥤** : hehe i get it

**MasterKink** : young master? I do not understand.

**Angybabi** : Hajime i swear to our lord and savior izuru kamazura-

**8 Sides?? has changed MasterKink’s name to SwordMom!**

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!** : ugh that slut deserved that name. HEY I'M NOT A GREMLIN!

**ApologeticNurse** : Hiyoko. That’s not very nice..

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!** : SHUT IT PIG BARF. At least you dont su-stutter in text 

**KirbyKinnie** : yeah, i installed a mod

**ApologeticNurse** : IM SORRY SAIONJI!!

**SceneKid** : Ibuki thinks you didn't do anything wrong Mikan!

**EmoHamster** : why. Just w h y

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : i think its nice!

**Food? Mine.** : i think these are pretty funny! Way to go… Henry?

**8 Sides??** : its Hajime. C’mon Fuyuhiko just said it like two seconds ago

**Food? Mine.** : Fuyu- what now? OOHH You mean boss baby

**🥤** : I- SHJKSHDSHJSJ

**Angybabi** : DO NOT CALL ME BOSS BABY

**SwordMom** : would you like me to take this into my own hands, young master?

**Angybabi** : No. It’s fine, Peko

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!** : ugh just get a room already you hoes

**SceneKid** : i agree! You two would be cute together!

**Ho(p)e** : that would give us all so much hope!

**Angybabi** : how about you stfu and get with Hajitits 🙄

**Team? Managed.** : HAJITITS??

**Photomomb** : IM- 

**SofiaTheFistButEdgy** : this is, what you would say, “poggers”!

**Hotel? Trivago.** : how is my name relevant?

**8 Sides??** : i just thought it was funny :b

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : …. you aren’t wrong

**EmoHamster** : it fears me that he is right

**SwordMom** : why do i smell something burning-

**SceneKid** : OMFG PEKO PEKO’S COTTAGE IS ON FIRE BLUBBLUBBLUBBLUB

**SwordMom** : oh shit oh fuck cocksucking asshole bitchass whore-

**Photomomb** : is she ok Ibuki??

**SceneKid** : peko peko is outside and she’s getting water to try to stop the fire!

**8 Sides??** : is No one concerned with the fact that peko just cursed?

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : i bet Fuyuhiko is very haGSHJSHJHELPMENJDS

**Team? Managed.** : Fuyuhiko punted his head in while he was running towards Peko’s cottage with a bucket of water.

**🥤** : thanky for the context

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : is No one going to help them?

**EmoHamster** : i saw the fire, it wasnt that big. 2 buckets of water would be enough to quench the thirst of the roaring flame.

**Angybabi** : the fire is out. Thanks for helping everyone.

**Food? Mine.** : you’re welcome!

**AngyBabi** : i was being sarcastic.

**SceneKid** : but when we got there, the fire was already gone!

**ApologeticNurse** : thats because, when we came, it was 10 minutes after the initial announcement of the fire

**SceneKid** : oh yeah

**Photomomb** : but Ibuki, your cottage is right next to Peko’s. Isn’t it? That’s how you saw the fire?

**SceneKid** : nope! Ibuki was at the beach behind Peko-Peko’s cottage and happened to see the fire.

**Hotel? Trivago.** : if you were at the beach, why didn’t you get water then?

**SceneKid** : i ran to go get the others! 

**Ho(p)e** : aw man, that must’ve been my luck since i walked by your cottage earlier. I apologize for causing stress to an amazing ultimate like you

**SwordMom** : its alright. There was No ‘real’ harm done i guess.

**Monokuma** : well there’s about to be >:(

**AngyBabi** : how tf did her cottage just disintegrate-

**Monokuma** : you two can sleep together >:(

**Food? Mine.** : see baby gangsta! Even Monokuma ships you two!

**Team? Managed.** : well Peko cant sleep out in the open

**AngyBabi** : fuck you i get it. C’mon Peko.

**SwordMom** : alright, young master.

**AngyBabi and SwordMom have gone offline!**

**🥤** : look at those two, walking off into the sunset

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : next thing you know, there will be a wedding

**SceneKid** : and little Fuyupeko babies running around!

**Food? Mine.** : well, I’m hungry. I’m going to the restaurant. Anyone wanna join me?

**Team? Managed.** : sure thing, Akane

**Hotel? Trivago.** : i guess i willl see you both there as well.

**EmoHamster** : i just realized how much of a big meme these three names come together to be. Damn you Hajime Hintatas.

**8 Sides??** : :bbb 

**🥤** :seriously why aren't we using his real name

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : anyways, i do need to cook for y’all so i will see you in the restaurant 

**Food?Mine.** : thanks, meat man!

**Food? Mine. And 3 others have gone offline**

**KirbyKinnie** : do the rest of you want to come to my cottage to play games? I have a racing game that accompanies 5 people at a time.

**SceneKid** : Sure thing Chiaki-Chan! Mikan will be there too!

**Photomomb** : Hiyoko and I will be there! Thanks for the invite!

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : I apologize Chiaki! But Gundham, Souda, and I will be doing a ritual tonight :(

**KirbyKinnie** : Thats ok. You’re free to come when the ritual is over

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : i thank you chiaki! Gundham, Souda. To the library we go!

**🥤** : Alright Miss Sonia!

**EmoHamster** : of course, my dark queen

**🥤and 2 others have gone offline!**

**8 Sides??** : i can feel the anticipation dripping off of you, Nagito. And Yes you can come over. Sorry chiaki :b

**KirbyKinnie** : ur good dude. Gotta express the gay once in a while

**Ho(p)e** : oh thank you Hajime! It feels wonderful for trash like me to get invited to the cottage of an ultimate such as yoU-

**Ho(p)e and 8 Sides?? Have gone offline!**

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!** : I’m coming over with big sis mahiru right now. Firework and Pigshit should get over here soon.

**SceneKid** : We’ll be there soon!

**KirbyKinnie and 4 others have gone offline!**


	2. In which Nagito tries to sue Hajime,new names, and Peko becomes the new group mom

**8 Sides?? And KirbyKinnie have come online!**

**KirbyKinnie** : gm to the males, females, and nonbinary pals.

**8 Sides??** : gm LGBTQ+ community

**Ho(p)e has come online!**

**Ho(p)e** : you stole my line! >:(

**8 Sides??** : what? Did you put a brand on it or somethin?

**Ho(p)e** : Yes, in fact i did.

**8 Sides??** : ……...oh shit please dont sue me-

🥤 **has come online!**

🥤: I’m pretty sure ur good dude. He can't legally sue you on a tropical island 

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy and 3 others have come online!**

**EmoHamster** : I’m pretty sure that isn't how it works-

**Photomomb** : cant you only sue someone legally?

🥤: idk I’m not in any legal business d:

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!** : ugh you idiots (except for mahiru) woke me up from my beauty rest!

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : I believe now would be the right time to say, “what beauty?”

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!:** WAAAAAHHHH MAHIRU THEY’RE SO MEAN!

**Photomomb** : i have to admit that was kinda funny

**SceneKid and ApologeticNurse have come online!**

**SceneKid** : goood nom nom nomming!

**8 Sides??** : what kind of greeting is that?

**SceneKid** : oh just something ibuki made up! She couldn't decide between ‘good morning’ and ‘nom nom nom’! So she combined the two!

**Ho(p)e** : wow! just as i expected from an ultimate such as yourself! So amazing!

**Photomomb** : Nagito I think you need help.

**ApologeticNurse** : if you need any medical attention, please come visit me immediately!

**Ho(p)e** : thank you for the offer, but i’m alright! I would hate to trouble an amazing ultimate like yoU-

**Ho(p)e has gone offline!**

**8 sides??** : yeah, he’s coming over.

**ApologeticNurse** : AA OK-

**Apologetic Nurse and 8 Sides?? have gone offline!**

**EmoHamster** : I really hope that the mortal gets the help he needs.

**SofiaTheFirstButEdgy** : yes i really hope for the safety and health of our friend!

🥤: why are y’all saying the ‘h’ word without any precautions!?

**Dance, Gremlin Dance!** : not you saying ‘y'all’ 🙄

**Food? Mine., Team? Managed. and 2 others have come online!**

**Food? Mine.** : yo! Whats up?

**KirbyKinnie** : yk, just nagito making false copyright claims and people telling him to get help.

**Team? Managed.** : oh, so the usual. 

**Hotel? Trivago.** : that's usual?

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : yeah unfortunately.

**SceneKid** : ibuki realized that some of the names hajime made were insufficient(wow! clever language!)! So she’s gonna change ‘em!

**SceneKid changed their name to “Human Guitar Solo”!**

**Human Guitar Solo** : haha!

**Human Guitar Solo has changed 7 names!**

**Among Us Imposter irl** : this isnt very funny Ibuki 

**QuirkyPrincess** : i do not understand..

**Hungy** : heh

**SHITshow** : i think you missed an ‘r’

***click* boom, photo** : another photography joke. Shaking my smh.. waitisthisalsoahamiltonreference

**Banana lookin-** : …….. I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING BANANA. GET YOUR GODDAMN EYES CHECKED YOU-

**Banana lookin- was muted for 5 minutes! Reason: “No phucking bullying”**

**Human Guitar Solo** : only chiaki spells like that

**Among Us Imposter irl:** I appreciate it

**KirbyKinnie** : ywyw

**Hung** y: wait- does that mean that Mahiru has been demoted from mom status?

**QuirkyPrincess** : omg ur rite

**EmoHamster** : w h e n d o e s s o n i a t y p e l i k e t h a t

**SHITshow** : now ig

**KirbyKinnie** : wait- so then whos our new mom?

🥤: uhhh ig Peko since shes the only one that has ‘mom’ in her screen name besides mahiru

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI WOULD LOVE PEKOPEKO TO BE OUR NEW MOM! SHE BAKES WITH US, PLAYS MUSIC WITH IBUKI, PLAYS MINECRAFT WITH CHIAKI, AND TAKES AN INTEREST IN ANIMALS! PLUS SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP US IN CHECK IF SOMETHING WENT WRONG!

**Among Us Imposter irl** : jeezus you didnt have to write a 5 page essay over her redeeming qualities. And why are you typing in caps lock now?

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI WAS JUST VERY PASSIONATE AND SHE BROKE THE BUTTON TO TURN IT OFF.

🥤: yk i can fix it for u rite?

**EmoHamster** : now i know which mortal she picked it up from 

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI KNOWS! SHE JUST THINKS IT FITS HER PERSONALITY BETTER!

**EmoHamster** : n e ways, the two mortals in love 

butaresuperfuckingdensesotheycantseetheylikeeachother are finally awake.

🥤: it saddens me to know that you are talking about my soul friend(other than Hajime

**Banana lookin-:** its like 11 am tf were they doing in there

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : i think i might have a good idea...

***click* boom, photo** : is the only time you speak to say something suggestive/horny?

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt** 🎺: couldn’t really find anything to say before

**BabyGangsta and SwordsMom are online!**

**BabyGangsta** : ......

**SwordsMom** : excuse my French but what the fuck

**EmoHamster** : did- did the sword goddess just meme?

**Banana lookin-** : holy shit she did

**Human Guitar Solo** : EVEN BETTER!!! 

**SwordsMom** : :b

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt** 🎺: anyways, breakfast is ready so come to the restaurant you himbos 

***click* boom, photo** : alright piss face

**Banana lookin-** : hehe peepee head

**Hungy** : ALRIGHT! WE WILL BE RIGHT OVER!

**SwordsMom** : oK-

**SwordsMom has gone offline!**

**BabyGangsta** : AKANE GET BACK HERE

**Hungy** : what? Did I steal your wife?

**BabyGangsta** : STOP TEASING ME AND GET BACK HERE WITH PEKO

**Hungy** : no can do, baby gangsta!

**Human Guitar Solo** : WE WILL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE RESTAURAAANNNTTT! IM GONNA GO GET MIKAN-CHAN, HAJIMEME, AND NAGITOE!

**EmoHamster** : wh why the nicknames

**Monokuma** : stfu and go offline you degenerates

🥤: oh yeah, forgot he was here

**Everyone has gone offline!**


	3. New Cult and Kamukura shows up

**8 Sides?? Has gone online!**

**8 Sides??** : peko why tf are you standing on top of fuyuhiko’s roof?

**SwordsMom has come online!**

**SwordsMom** : to assert dominance, Hajime Hinatatas

**BabyGangsta has come online!**

**BabyGangsta** : i cannot believe you said that with a straight face

**🥤and 13 others have come online!**

**🥤** : yes you can

**BabyGangsta** : shit u rite

**8 Sides??** : fuyuhiko why’d you get up there with her?

**BabyGangsta** : why not

**Banana lookin-** : hehe

**8 Sides??** : why are all of you on top of your cottage roofs?

**SwordsMom** : smh hajimeme. I have started a cult. You cannot stop us all.

**🥤** : haha!

**EmoHamster** : i have to admit this is quite fun

**QuirkyPrincess** : i would most definitely agree!

**Human Guitar Solo** : SEE! THIS IS WHY PEKOPEKO IS OUR NEW MOM!

**8 Sides??** : i know i can’t, but he can

**God has come online!**

**SwordsMom** : oh shit oh fuck izurupleasesparemylife WAI IZURU PLEASE NO-

**SwordsMom has gone offline!**

**BabyGangsta** : oh shit he’s coming back to get me SAVEYOURSELVESIZURUFUCKYOU-

**BabyGangsta has gone offline!**

**🥤** : oh shit GUYS GET OFF YOUR ROOFS-

**🥤** **has gone offline!**

**EmoHamster** : i saw the god attack the shark… let us set off from our perch into our establishments.

**God** : oh no you dont.

**God and 13 others have gone offline!**


	4. The chosen 4 talk to moderator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not chiaki breaking the fourth wall, then getting to talk to moderator

**KirbyKinnie has come online!**

**KirbyKinnie** : do you ever notice how half of our conversations are about fuyupeko and the other half is just random shit?

**Ho(p)e has come online!**

**Ho(p)e** : yeah <3

**Hungy has come online!**

**Hungy** : is that really a problem doe?

**KirbyKinnie** : not rlly ig just thought id point it out  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**EmoHamster and QuirkyPrincess have come online!**

**KirbyKinnie** : oh hey. Where’s souda?

**EmoHamster** : the shark mortal is off in his dungeon with his mechanic beasts to fulfill a quest made by the angry one.

**QuirkyPrincess** : he is building something for fuyuhiko in his cottage

**Ho(p)e** : so wonderful! You ultimates can understand each other even when its untranslatable to most!

**8 Sides?? Has come online!**

**8 Sides??** : alright which one of you bastards made nagito look like hes-

**BEEP! No smex stuff please!**

**8 Sides??** : damn, moderator couldn't even say the funny word

**KirbyKinnie** : yeah <3

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** **has come online!**

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : aw man and here i was about to make a  ***beep*** joke :(

**EmoHamster** : i think it would be better if you did not, mortal.

**KirbyKinnie** : moderator is a literal child :)

**8 Sides??** : why is a kid moderating out messages?

**QuirkyPrincess** : ‘this bitch’  **@Ho(p)e** come get ur husband

**Ho(p)e** : uhh hope?

**Hungy** : go get oj with him or somethin’

**Ho(p)e** : thats actually not a bad idea. Come hajime! Let us get orange juice!

**8 Sides??** : uhh ok ig

**Ho(p)e and 8 Sides?? have gone offline!**

**KirbyKinnie** : yk i would not be surprised if it was monomi monitoring our messages

**Its not dw**

**KirbyKinnie** : oh, cool. You can talk directly to them

**yeah**

**QuirkyPrincess** : do you mind me asking what your name is?

**Ofc not. Uhh hi. Im Pika.**

**Hungy** : you seem like a pretty cool person 

**Thank you, Akane. Y’all are really cool and i enjoy moderating this group**

**KirbyKinnie** : thamk

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : do you like cooking?

**Yeah. its pretty fun.**

**CookingMama,ButMakeIt 🎺** : i kind of wonder if our moderator is a hot girl...

**Im just gonna ignore that** **😃**

**Hungy** : cool, so you can use emojis too

**I can also do games**

**KirbyKinnie** : poggers?

**Poggers.**

**S t a r t i n g G a m e . . . . P a c - M a n**

**(Pain i tried to do a thing but it didn’t work ;-;)**

  
  


**Ik its a bit simple compared to the arcade machines but-**

**G a m e W o n! C o n g r a t u l a t i o n s “K i r b y K i n n i e”!**

**KirbyKinnie** 👑: that was.. Fun. thank you. And oo funni crown next to my name

**Those crowns are kinda like ur trophy count and yw ms ultimate gamer**

**Hungy** : nice

**Aight y’all just call me when ya need me, ill get back to my job :b**

**QuirkyPrincess** : aw bye!

**bye!**

**Everyone has gone offline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah you can talk to moderator now! You can leave questions for me to incorporate in a little q&a for the cast! Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day!


	5. Gundhamese and Grilled Cheese

**Among Us Imposter irl** **has come online!**

**Among Us Imposter irl** : how tf did you guys talk to moderator-

**KirbyKinnie👑 has come online!**

**KirbyKinnie** 👑: bc we’re just built different 🥶

**BabyGangsta has come online!**

**BabyGangsta** : yall stupid

**QuirkyPrincess and 12 others have come online!**

**Hungy** : we know 

**8 Sides??** : i have a new revelation. I am an orange juice simp

**Ho(p)e** : we been knew

**Human Guitar Solo** : WOO YOU’RE LIKE THE LAST ONE TO KNOW!

**8 Sides??** : o h

**SHITshow** : yeah <3

**Among Us Imposter irl** : n e ways, did yall see the new mono-beasts?

**QuirkyPrincess** : Yes! They are quite cute! Ihonestlythinkthatmonomimadethemorsomething

**EmoHamster** : i do not understand why these metallic beasts look like some dark creature from the pits of hell

🥤: ‘why it look like dat’ -translated from gundhamian

***click* boom, photo** : GUNDHAMIAN-

**QuirkyPrincess** : i must admit, gundhamian is truly the superior language

**BabyGangsta** : wtf is a ‘gundhamian’

**KirbyKinnie👑** : the speech of those who have committed to the religion of gundhamese 

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : GUNDHAMESE??

**8 Sides??** : i-

**SwordsMom** : what- why is there a religion dedicated to gundham?

**Human Guitar Solo** : HI MOM! UMM I REALLY DONT KNOW BUT I AM INTERESTED IN THIS RELIGION!!

**🥤** : the gundhamese applications are outside of my cottage! Feel free to take one, fill it out, and return to me!

**Human Guitar Solo** : ALRIGHTY!!

**Ho(p)e** : wow, such hope from you amazing ultimates

**BabyGangsta** : these fuckin’ idiots

**EmoHamster** : i did not approve of your so called ‘Gundhamese’ but please do worship me like a god!

**Banana lookin-** : you stupid whores have a religion to worship the weird hamster man?

**🥤** : yeah❤️ 

**QuirkyPrincess** : better than having a religion worshiping you 

**Banana lookin-** : you idiots should be worshiping me-

**BabyGangsta** : No

**Banana lookin-** : AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING? YOU WORSHIP THE SWORD SLUT ON A DAILY BASIS

**BabyGangsta** : HEY DO NOT CALL PEKO A SLUT! AND I DO NOT. IN FACT, YOU WORSHIP THE PHOTOGRAPHY BITCH.

**Banana lookin- and BabyGangsta have been muted for 10 minutes by the moderator. Reason** : stfu and go worship ur gfs

**KirbyKinnie👑** : thanks Pika

**yw**

**Among Us Imposter irl** : moving on, 

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI IS HOSTING A PARTY IN TWO DAYS AT CHANDLER BEACH!

**QuirkyPrincess** : poggers! Souda-San, Gundham-San, and i will be there!

**8 Sides??** : whats with the honorifics?

**QuirkyPrincess** : since Gundham-San is a god with his own religion, and Souda-San is his messenger, they deserve more respect!

**8 Sides??** : weird, but interesting-

**Ho(p)e** : this is very hope inducing for everyone! We should add honorifics to their names!

**Among Us Imposter irl** : No.

**Human Guitar Solo** : KAZOOICHI IS HAVING A PANIC BECAUSE SONIA ADDED AN HONORIFIC TO HIS NAME

**EmoHamster** : makes sense.

**SwordsMom** : youn- fuyuhiko and i will be there as well

**ApologeticNurse** : were you about to call him young master?

**SwordsMom** : I regret to inform 😔

**🥤** : uhh… i kinda almost burnt the kitchen down…

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : ….. you know you finna die right?

**🥤** : ik ik 😩

…. shit wrong emoji *😔 there

***click* boom, photo** : h o w?

**EmoHamster** : my mortal messenger burnt water

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : HOW TF DO YOU BURN WATER?? IN ALL OF MY 17 YEARS OF COOKING, I HAVE NEVER BURNT WATER! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN? YK WHAT? YOU’RE BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN. PERIOD.

**QuirkyPrincess** : VHVGHGJJFGFDDF

**SHITshow** : are we just going to ignore that souda used the moaning emoji?

**KirbyKinnie👑** : yeah 😄

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI IS JUST GOING TO ASSUME EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE THERE!

**SwordsMom** : i am so concerned for the mental health of every single one of you 

**Ho(p)e** : i dont think you should be. This is normal after all! Alsoiwouldntwanttotroubleanyamazingultimateslikeyou

**8 Sides??** : shush. No self deprecation.

**Hungy** : i can sense the tension

**BabyGangsta** : jeezus I’m finally unmuted. I learned my lesson. 🙄

**Banana lookin-** : i wont pick fights with fuyuhiko anymore…… 

~~ that is if its on text ~~

**Banana lookin- has deleted a message!**

**Ho(p)e** : any symbols of hope up for a grilled cheese sandwich?

**BabyGangsta** : hell fuckin yeah

**🥤** : as long as I’m not cooking 😀👍

**EmoHamster** : the new food of Gundhamese is a grilled cheese sandwich.. so yes.

**SwordsMom** : wherever fuyuhiko goes, i go.

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : meet at the restaurant in 10 minutes!

**8 Sides??** : alrighty!

**And so, everyone had a good time at the restaurant eating grilled cheese sandwiches and discussing random shit.**


	6. Shower thoughts w/ Souda and Ibuki

**🥤has come online!**

**🥤** : did you know that mcdonalds milkshakes aren’t really made out of milk?

**8 Sides?? and 4 others have come online!**

**8 Sides??** : SOUDA. It’s 4 in the god damn moerning what the ducj are you doinf 

**🥤:** if peko is the group mom, doesnt that make fuyuhiko a literal motherfucker

**Ho(p)e** : excuse me  _ ehat _ ?

**Banana lookin-** : ehat

**🥤** : surgeons are just human mechanics

***click* boom, photo** : shower thoughts at 4am with souda ig

**Human Guitar Solo** : are paintings really alive but are just pretending to be paintings?

**Ho(p)e** : and Ibuki 

**8 Sides??** : what crack have you guys been smokubnf?

**Human Guitar Solo** : none! Ibuki and Kazoo just explored the alcohol in the hotel loby!

***click* boom, photo** : thats not good… wait aren’t you guys underaged?

🥤: fuyuhiko is going to give me an ear full tomorrow 🤪

**8 Sides??** : idnt he a yakuxs tho?

**Human Guitar Solo** : he might be a yakuza, but he respects age laws!

**SHITshow has come onilne!**

**SHITshow** : you guys shouldnt be doing that. come over to my cottage so you guys can get some water.

**🥤** : alright mr. coach!

**Human Guitar Solo** : whatever you say!

**SHITshow and 2 others have gone offline!**

**8 Sides??** : those idots are going to die tommorow

**Monokuma** : better for me!

**Ho(p)e** : GET DAT OUTA HEARE

***click* boom, photo** : EWW BE GONE THOT

**Monokuma** : hey >:( is that any way to treat your headmaster?

**Banana lookin-** : stfu and get your useless bear looking headass out of here :)

**Monokuma** : fine! Meanies..

**Monokuma and 4 others have gone offline!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BabyGangsta has come online!**

**BabyGangsta** : ………. souda finna die

**BabyGangsta has gone offline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik it is short and Yes i am putting off writing the party scene


	7. Roombas and broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this shit fest! Note to self, Akane does not like roombas.

**BabyGabgsta has come online!**

**BabyGangsta** : who the fuck put Peko’s sword on a roomba and why is it loose on the island?

**SwordsMom has come online!**

**SwordsMom** : my sword? Do yall know how sharp that shit is??

**🥤and two others have come online!**

**🥤:** …….

**EmoHamster** : what did my mortal messenger do this time?

**QuirkyPrincess** : Souda. Did you give the roomba a sword?

🥤: i did 😔

**SwordsMom** : i bout to beat a bitch 

🥤: this is the third time in two days that i will be beat up for doing something stoopid :)

**BabyGangsta** : IN A MORE PRESSING FUCKING ISSUE, THE ROOMBA BUMPED INTO A SHELF AND ONE OF THE TABLECLOTHES FELL ON IT. IT IS NOW IN AKANE’S COTTAGE AND SHE IS CRYING? SOUDA STOP THE DAMN MACHINE

🥤: I CANT IM SORRY??

**BabyGangsta** : HOLY SHIT NEKOMARU JUST BROKE THE FUCKING DOOR DOWN AND CRUSHED THE ROOMBA HOLY SHIT. 

**8 Sides?? And 11 others have come online!**

**8 Sides??** : wh why was i not alerted to this-

***click* boom, photo** : i-

**BabyGangsta** : o h n o

**Banana lookin-** : what happened, baby face?

**BabyGangsta** : Peko’s sword got a crack in it from the roomba parts and now she’s holding it while crying on the floor..

**SwordsMom** : I’m gonna drop kick souda and beat him until all 206 of his bones are broken.

🥤: HOLY SHIT PEKO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME

**EmoHamster** : 

🥤: Gundy??

**EmoHamster** : _ **do not hold back**_

**SwordsMom** : aight bet omw to beat a bitch 😚✌️

**BabyGangsta** : peko please-

**Ho(p)e** : I’ll get the popcorn

**QuirkyPrincess** : Souda, do not run! It will only prolong your pain.

🥤: omg brb guys bout to get my ass beat by a hot sword lady with abs 🙀😽😻

**BabyGangsta** : …….. 

Peko save a few bones for me to break as well

**Human Guitar Solo** : OH MY MY MY! IBUKI HAS TO RECORD THIS!

**SwordsMom** : somebody get me a metal bat 

**Hungy** : on it!

🥤: oh wait you guys were serious???

**SHITshow** : why would you think she was joking?

🥤: HAJIME! MY SOUL BRO!

**8 Sides??** : sorry. Not getting you out of this one ❤️

🥤: Mith Thonia?

**QuirkyPrincess** : this will be just like the gladiator fights!

🥤: Someone save me PLEASE

**ApologeticNurse** : i will be there to heal injuries!

**Banana lookin-** : who’s getting the beach chairs?

**Among Us Imposter irl** : i shall. 

**And so, Peko and Fuyuhiko beat the shit out of Souda but Mikan stopped them after they broke 50 bones. Souda is now in the hospital and sporting several injuries. He would like to press charges to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. But this is a tropical island.**

**“You cant legally sue someone on a tropical island” -Kazuichi Souda, 2020**


	8. A lot of crap and vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crap ton of random bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t New Years related because I forgot so.... enjoy chaos at it’s finest.

**8 Sides?? And 15 others have come online!**

**8 Sides??** : Mith Thonia

**Ho(p)e** : Mith Thonia

**BabyGangsta** : Mith Thonia

**EmoHamster** : is it make fun of souda hour?

**Hungy** : every hour is make fun of souda hour

**SwordsMom** : :)

**QuirkyPrincess** : I’m here with my best friend, best friend show ‘em your moves

**Human Guitar Solo** : oo yuh get it i guess

**Banana lookin-** : ok its my turn best friend 

**SHITshow** : get the camera

**BabyGangsta** : douggie, hype me up

**KirbyKinnie👑** : I hate this phucking family

**🥤** : too bad

**ApologeticNurse** : HEY DUCK,

**Hungy** : YOU NO GOOD DUCK,

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : YOU’LL NEVER BE SHIT

**Banana lookin-** : YA JUST LIKE YA FATHER

**Ho(p)e** : *holding a crayon*

**8 Sides??** : CRIS IS THAT A WEED? 

**BabyGangsta** : IM CALLING THE POLICE

**EmoHamster** : *dials 911 on a microwave*

**SwordsMom** : 911 whats your emergency?

**Human Guitar Solo** : IS THAT THE POLICE?

**SHITshow** : IM CALLING THE WEED

**Hungy** : 420 whats your emergency?

**🥤** : can you imagine if monokuma actually had to teach us?

**ApologeticNurse** : No ❤️

**Monokuma** : i would rather not :)

**KirbyKinnie👑** : we didnt give monokuma a name yet,

**Banana lookin-** : i wanna do it!

**Banana lookin- has changed 1 name!**

**StupidPeepeeBear** : i hate it, thanks ❤️

**Banana lookin-** : ik ywyw

**8 Sides??** : *claps* best name fucking ever

**Among Us Imposter irl** : I’m always lurking in this fucking chaos but y’all are idiots.

**Human Guitar Solo** : AWW DON'T BE LIKE THAT BYAKUYA-CHAN!

**ApologeticNurse** : THE ULTIMATES ARE WORKING TOGETHER TO COMBAT THE DESPAIR OF THEIR FRIEND’S DEATH!

**Ho(p)e** : AH HOW WONDERFUL! HOW BEAUTIFUL IT IS!!

**KirbyKinnie👑** : ⱧɆⱠⱠØ👋ɆVɆⱤɎØ₦Ɇ🤗ł₮₴😳₥Ɇ 😁₦₳₲ł₮Ø🍀₭Ø₥₳ɆĐ₳🔫Ø₦🔛₮ⱧɆ💀₦ł₦₮Ɇ₦ĐØ™️Đ₴💻₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳ⱧⱧ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ✒️

**Hungy** : i will send the entire bee movie script

**QuirkyPrincess** : what is this ‘bee movie’?

**EmoHamster** : oh no 

***click* boom, photo** : *sighs in gundhamian*

**🥤** : *plays the sexyphone cutely*

**Human Guitar Solo** : DID IBUKI JUST READ THAT RIGHT?

**SHITshow** : wtf is a sexyphone

**ApologeticNurse** : **you are a disgrace to humanity**

**Banana lookin-** : hey Sonia? What is the native language of your country?

**QuirkyPrincess** : it is Soudaphobian!

**BabyGangsta** : ….. SOUDAPHOBIAN??? SJKSHDJDSHJS

**Among Us Imposter irl** : so that is why Sonia is afraid of souda.. not just because he is a simp, but because her country’s native language means ‘afraid of Souda’

**SwordsMom** : *laughs in Soudaphobian*

**🥤** : heart been broke so many times i-i dont know what to belieeeeve

**QuirkyPrincess** : shut it, simp!

**EmoHamster** : would you mind saying something in your native tongue, dark princess?

**QuirkyPrincess** : alright, ahem. Ajhuse trh dre jomue? (How are you doing)

**🥤** : sounds... lovely Miss Sonia

**Hungy** : Mith Thonia

**Human Guitar Solo** : MITH THONIA

**SHITshow** : ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS,

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : IF SHE BREATHES, SHES A THOT

**KirbyKinnie👑** : i take it back, i love this fucking mess of a family


	9. Sonia's horny palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just as the title says.

**EmoHamster and 11 others have come online!**

**EmoHamster** : WHAT IS THAT UNGODLY SOUND

**SwordsMom** : it is so loud, and for what

**Banana lookin-** : i am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today 😀

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI HATES IT HERE

**BabyGangsta** : IS SOMEONE FUCKING MOANING-

**8 Sides??** : what horny bastard

**KirbyKinnie👑** : thank god its over, i can finally play animal crossing in peace

**ApologeticNurse** : and it started up again

**🥤** : WHY IS IT LOUDER THIS TIME

***click* boom, photo** : ….. is that Sonia?

**Among Us Imposter irl** : ok whos gonna knock on her door NOT IT

**Banana lookin-** : NOT IT

**BabyGangsta** : NOT IT

**SwordsMom** : not it

***click* boom, photo** : arent you the group mom, so arent you supposed to be dealing with this (not it)

**SwordsMom** : i really do not feel like seeing shit today

**🥤** : i would normally go for it, but NOT IT

**ApologeticNurse** : not it

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI IS NOT IT!

**KirbyKinnie👑** : not it

**8 Sides??** : not it

**EmoHamster** : …..

**Banana lookin-** : damn f in the chat for gundham

**Everyone** : f

**EmoHamster** : hhhhhhhhhhh 

**EmoHamster has gone offline!**

**KirbyKinnie👑** : let us wish luck to our fallen comrade

**BabyGangsta** : i-

**ApologeticNurse** : we are never going to get any sleep

**Human Guitar Solo** : HOW IS NAGITO-CHAN SLEEPING THROUGH ALL OF THIS

**SwordsMom** : it is possible that his cottage is sound proofed..

**Banana lookin-** : so we either go to nagito’s cottage, or we sleep on the 3rd island

**🥤** : we could spit who goes where

**8 Sides??** : i dont know… do you guys want to deal with his snoring?

**Among Us Imposter irl** : if he does, how do you know that?

**KirbyKinnie🥤** : sleepovers

***click* boom, photo** : makes sense

**SwordsMom** : third island it is, everyone is free to follow me to the motel.

**ApologeticNurse** : ok

**BabyGangsta** : peko, i love you so much. You are such an amazing person and you dont deserve all the shit you went through. I wish you would see yourself as a person instead of an object and i wish you were independent and made your own decisions instead of listening to my stupid ass. We can't go back in time but i hope that we can work together to help you realize your potential. Again, I love you peko. I am so grateful for you and everything you do.

**Human Guitar Solo** : ….. IBUKI IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE WITH THE FEELS

**BabyGangsta** : oh shit oh fuck this isnt dms-

**Banana lookin-** : damn, he just admitted his feelings over text.

**ApologeticNurse** : damn

**SwordsMom** : 😳 you really feel that way 👉👈🥺

**BabyGangsta** : of course 🥺

**Among Us Imposter irl** : I’m at the motel-

Holy shit fuyuhiko thats a fucking essay 

***click* boom, photo** : and they’re kissing

**Banana lookin-** : lets just go inside...

**and so, gundham never escaped sonia’s horny palace, nagito, Akane, and nekomaru are heavy sleepers, fuyuhiko and peko are now a couple, and everyone else is sleeping in the motel.**

**No one spoke of this in the morning.**


	10. Haha birthdays am i right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isnt even a serious chapter but i will write one soon 😁👍

Uhh yeah today is my birthday.

🔫 Wish me happy birthday


	11. Monomi fucking snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry ive been gone. I’m working on some other works and school is kicking my ass. Writers block doesnt help either. But i hope you enjoy this crack i produced with my own hands

**Hungy has come online!**

  
  


**Hungy** : i hate it here 🦕

**Everyone has come online!**

**Banana lookin-** : whats with the dinosaur

**Hungy** : theyre just rlly stronk and i wanna fight one

**SHITshow** : fair enough

**8 Sides??** : anyways, what happened?

**Hungy** : i used my e-handbook for like 2 seconds and its already at 3 percent

**Banana lookin-** : f

**SwordsMom** : maybe you should get monomi to fix it

**Among Us Imposter irl** : monomi cant do jack shit, you all know this.

**KirbyKinnie👑** : you could bring it to Souda

**🥤** : I would love to take apart an e-handbook without it being classified as ‘breaking the rules’ so please. I’m desperate.

**Hungy** : thats that! I’m coming over Souda!

**🥤** : ok!

**Hungy and 🥤have gone offline!**

**Human Guitar Solo** : IBUKI WANTS TO DO SOMETHING FUN!

**8 Sides??** : Hiyoko is a fetus.

**SwordsMom has gone offline!**

**Ho(p)e** : that was random, hinata-kun

**Banana lookin-** : I AM NOT A FETUS YOU MCFUCKING ASSHOLE!!

**KirbyKinnie👑** : no, i think you are. You’re so tiny i could literally step on you

**Banana lookin-** : WAAAAAHH WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO MEAN?

***click* boom, photo** : you guys are really insensitive 

**EmoHamster** : what are you gonna do abt it? Cuddle your girlfriend? Get your crusty tomato lookin ass outa here.

**Human Guitar Solo** : 🤭 OH SHIT

***click* boom, photo** : what the fuck gundham

**8 Sides??** : is he ok??

**QuirkyPrincess** : monokuma had taken gundhams e-handbook. I have no clue why

**CookingMamaButMakeIt🎺** : so you and gundham are both back from your horny paldbhwjkbhjswvjw

**SHITshow** : gundham took his phone.

**8 Sides??** : we do not speak of that.

**SwordsMom has come online!**

**SwordsMom** : i am unadopting all of you, bye bitches.

**KirbyKinnie👑** : WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING SO OOC TODAY??

**Ho(p)e** : i have no fucking clue.

**SHITshow** : its totally not because of monokuma 

**8 Sides??** : **@StupidPeepeeBear** what the fuck did you do

**StupidPeepeeBear has come online!**

**StupidPeepeeBear** : lil old me? I didnt do anything

**Monomi <3 is back! Say hello! :)**

**Monomi <3**: Monokuma, you are a fucking disgrace to everyone around you. Why do you even exist? For dEsPaIr?? That’s so fucking stupid. Get your lazy ass, crazy ass, stupid looking face out of here. Stop messing with my students, otherwise i will be forced to physically drown you, destroy your stupid ass factory and get rid of you for good. Making my students kill each other head ass bitch ass fucker little bastard. I bet the only reason you are here is because even your creator didnt want you. You failure of a mascot. Just choke on a pile of shit and die you motherfucker.

**BabyGangsta** : monomi, ive never been more proud of you

**Banana lookin-** : WOOHOO MONOMI FINALLY HAS CONFIDENCE!!

**Monomi <3 has changed their name to ‘Usami’**

**Usami** : FUCK YOU MONOKUMA!!

**StupidPeepeeBear** : woah. Shit uhh.. bye ig

**StupidPeepeeBear has gone offline!**

**8 Sides??** : EVERYONE! TO CELEBRATE USAMI’S NEW CONFIDENCE, PARTY AT THE FIRST BEACH! BRING SNACKS, DRINKS, AND WHATEVER ELSE THE FUCK YOU WANT!

**Among us Imposter irl** : i didnt agree to this, but go off ig…. yk what fuck it PARTY PEOPLE!!

**Human Guitar Solo** : YAAAAHOOOO!!!!

**Everyone has gone offline!**

**Everyone had a great time celebrating Monokuma’s lower ego and Usami’s confidence.**


End file.
